


Never Lonely

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2014 was a wild year, Assistant!OFC, Best For Business, F/M, Gratuitous Football, Halloween Party Trope, No Actual Wrestling, No One Can See How Much You're Worth Trope, Porn with Feelings, The Authority Era, This Boy Works So Hard, When Seth Had The Briefcase, for all the Rollins fans I've neglected, not evil!Seth, thirst party saturday, unnamed ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: Thirsty Crew! Welcome to another installment of me trying to write 'Seth Rollins the sympathetic character' instead of 'Seth Rollins the evil mastermind'! I hope I have done this sweet boy justice. This takes place in or around October 2014.[x-posted to Tumblr]Enjoy!





	Never Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> [!DISCLAIMER!: I have never played a sports video game in my life (except for good ol' NHL 12). I apologize for any inaccuracies that may arise. I have done my best to research as always, so hopefully it's not too bad!]

The only sound in the room was heavy breathing and the violent _click_ - _snap!_ of plastic. Seth’s whole _body_ was laser-focused on this match, his legs twitching restlessly in his seat as his team advanced through their play. He had a meeting with Hunter in a few minutes and he really ought to be going over his notes, but he figured one quick run before the meeting wouldn’t hurt.

 

Except this was turning into a _project_. Why did he _bother_ , every Madden was the same with his precious Bears getting absolutely _shafted_. _Damn you John Madden, what do you have against my boys?!_ He finally dropped the controller and flipped off the screen, swearing under his breath as his five minute warning timer blared. “I know, I fuckin’ _know_.” He grumbled, silencing the alarm and getting to his feet. Seth put his glasses back on, squinting for a second while he rolled his shoulders.

 

Mister Money In The Bank had to keep his ducks in a row, after all.

 

…

 

Hunter had made the same point three times now in the span of ten minutes. Seth wasn’t sure if he was getting senile in his old age or whether he was trying to ascertain that Rollins was actually paying attention. Joke was on him, Seth was _always_ paying attention.

 

When Hunter finally said something _interesting_ though, Rollins perked up visibly. “A _Halloween_ party?” He asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. Was he too old for Halloween? Absolutely. Had that stopped him before? Absolutely not.

 

Stephanie shook her head at him. “It's just a party that happens to be on Halloween, cool it.” She scolded, obviously disapproving of how quickly he’d risen from his sulk.

 

“But...But you're having it on Halloween!” Seth protested. “Why _wouldn't_ you make it a Halloween party?”

 

“Hang on Steph, maybe he's on to something.” Hunter said before his wife could reply, giving Seth a hard look.

 

Rollins swallowed nervously, aware that he may have just tipped his hand a bit more than intended. Despite everything that the Authority had done for him, his distrust for the man and woman across from him ran deep. He tried to do his best to not reveal much about himself beyond the basics that they would already know. Weight, height, hair color, favorite dog breeds...Hunter was talking again.

 

“Do you have suggestions as far as the party goes, Seth? I didn't think you would have any input on the subject.” His tone was suspiciously even. “We assumed you wouldn't be interested.”

 

“I mean, I'm _not_. Unless it's an actual Halloween party. With costumes and shit.” Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Hunter, we can't-”

 

“Full costume is out of the question, buddy. I'm not turning our corporate gathering into one of your _comic conventions_. But how about a compromise?” Hunter folded his hands, eyes boring into Seth's. “Masks.”

 

Seth snorted, leaning back in his chair at the conference table with more than a touch of insolence. “Yeah, that'll go over _real_ well. Paper plates and crayons, right?” He shot back sarcastically.

 

“I was thinking more of a black and white affair, but if you're desperate to behave like a child I'm sure we can accommodate you.” Hunter's lips twitched with a smile. Seth couldn't understand why the older man always acted more like he was a rowdy teen instead of a _full-grown_ adult but if it kept him happy, what did he care? “You want a kids table for your friends?”

 

Seth’s knuckles whitened from the grip he had on his notepad.

 

“We’ll keep you in the loop as far as planning goes, how’s that sound?” Stephanie asked, in an obvious attempt to change the subject. Seth still wanted to knee Hunter in the face. “That way, if you have anything _worthwhile_ to contribute, the party can benefit from it.”

 

“Of course.” Seth gritted out. The woman across from him shuffled through her papers and then there was a quiet knock on the conference room door.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley? I have the…oh, and Mr. Rollins too, of course.” The young woman who fumbled through the door was at least a familiar face, even if Seth didn’t know her name. She was laden with files and a full cardboard coffee tray, as usual.

 

Seth was on his feet, his hands on the coffee tray before he could really think about the fact that he’d actually moved. He could read the signs of coffee tippage well before they happened, used and overused to a crotch full of scalding liquid. “Let me help you out here. You really ought to make two trips.” He chided, easing the tray away from her so she could re-situate her files.

 

“No no, I had it! I was just going to-” Her armful of files went _everywhere_ , once one slipped they all followed and she was left standing there, empty-handed and beet red.

 

Rollins was struck with grudging pity. “Hang on.” He sighed, putting the tray down on the conference table with a curt _help yourself_ gesture to Hunter and Stephanie. The young woman was halfway under the conference table at this point, on her hands and knees. Seth caught her arm, easily pulling her upright again as his pity dissolved into irritation. “Look, _you_ may not think it’s a big deal to ignore me, but I sure as hell do. Stand there and look good. You’re in a goddamn pencil skirt for f… _frick’s_ sake, shouldn’t be crawling around picking stuff up.” He barely curtailed his swear in time, seeing the warning furrow of Hunter’s brow before he ducked under the table.

 

“But…but I-” The young woman began to protest.

 

“Just let him do it, sweetheart.” Rollins heard Stephanie say. “He’s one of _those_.”

 

“One of what?” Seth asked sharply as he stacked the files messily on the table.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Stephanie said airily, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“She means you’re like me.” Hunter chuckled. “Not about to let a woman in a nice skirt do what you can do easily, right son?” The older man’s massive paw landed on Seth’s shoulder.

 

_Son_. Seth actually felt his calf _twitch_ with the effort of keeping his foot on the floor. The wild fantasy of ramming his knee up into Hunter's legendary nose flooded his body with a visceral _demand_ to see it happen. “Yeah.” He replied finally.

 

The young woman sorted through the files as quickly as she could, looking the whole time like she was inches from crying. Seth could feel his irritation cooling. It wasn’t _her_ fault that Stephanie and Hunter had misinterpreted his assistance for some… _chauvinistic_ bullshit. Yeah, he could have phrased it a little better, and _maybe_ he shouldn’t have hauled her to her feet like she was a kid that needed to be dusted off. He winced inwardly. _Shit_.

 

“I have an idea, Hunter.” Seth knew that tone. Whatever Stephanie’s idea was, it wasn’t going to end well for him. “Let’s put these two in charge of the party.”

 

“ _What?!_ ” Seth exploded, nearly dislodging his glasses when he shook his head. “No, no way. I’ve got to train-”

 

“Rollins, you train too _much!_ ” Hunter interrupted him. “With your talent, I think you can afford to go a bit easier on yourself.”

 

Seth saw red, only _just_ keeping his mouth shut. _I’m an adult, I’m an adult_. “No disrespect, Hunter, but I’m only as talented as my work ethic.” He managed to rein himself in, trying to come off as calm. “The last thing I want on my plate right now is-”

 

“Sweetheart, what do you think? You work with Seth here and you guys can figure out some fun things to do for the corporate Halloween party.” Hunter interrupted yet again to speak with the young woman, who at this point looked like she wanted to disappear into the floor. Seth ground his teeth as her eyes darted to his own, pleading _what do I do?_

 

“I…I-I mean, Mr. Rollins said no.” She said weakly.

 

“That’s okay. He’s not one hundred percent sure on what’s best for business yet. That’s why he’s here with us. So, what do you say? Wanna’ give our boy a hand?” It wasn’t _actually_ a question. Rollins was fairly certain that she had known that but was hoping to weasel free somehow.

 

“I-If you believe that’s a good idea, sir.”

 

“’Course I do! My wife has the best ideas. This gives Seth a much-needed outlet, and lets me and Steph focus our attention on other projects. It’s a win-win here.” Hunter leaned over to rub his nose against Stephanie’s. “You’re so smart, honeybunch.”

 

Seth wanted to gag.

 

“What the hell was that about?!” He sputtered once they had been dismissed to the hallway. His wild gesturing wasn't _helping_ anything but usually it made him feel a little better.

 

The young woman shrugged, wiping at her eyes. “Listen Mr. Rollins, I can’t afford to lose this job. I don’t care what they make me do, I just…I need this job.” She mumbled.

 

Seth abruptly remembered that he was an _ass_. “Hey, I’m…look, I know that. I’m sorry. It’s not you I’m upset with, I promise.” He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. “They treat me like a kid and it’s weird to me, makes me nervous. I'm also sorry for yanking you off the floor. That's on me.”

 

“I’m sorry too, Mr. Rollins. You were right, I should have made two trips. I’m…God, I’m so stupid!” She bumped her fist into her forehead with a groan.

 

_Christ, we’ve got more important things to worry about!_ “What the hell are we going to do for this party?” Seth tried to keep them on subject and out of the Self-Loathing Swamps.

 

She instantly brightened up, fumbling through the files she carried. “Oh! Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley gave me this one, said there were ideas in…here.” She paused when she peeked into the folder, her eyes narrowing. “This is full of blank paper. Nope, wait, there’s _one_ page with something on it.”

 

“Okay look _before_ you dump all of these again, let’s grab a conference room and try to…I don’t know, get this sorted out or whatever the hell.” Seth could see the files ready to topple out of her arms, watching nervously out of the corner of his eye as he opened a random door.

 

“You’re the boss!” She chirped, following him into the room and carefully placing the files down on the table. “Yeah, this sheet is just a list of requirements.” She said after a moment of reading the lone piece of paper. “Black and white theme, masks with a question mark next to it. Somebody scribbled ‘DX’ in the corner down here-”

 

“'Somebody'.” Seth snickered. An alarm started blaring on his phone and he grumbled, pulling the device free so he could silence it. “My five-minute warning for the mid-morning workout.” He explained when she looked at him quizzically. “Look, I need to…” Her face fell and Seth slowed to a halt. “What, what’s wrong?” He asked instead, confused.

 

“Nothing! Uh, nothing. I just um, remembered something that I have to do too, you know how it is. Always doing something!” She started to gather up all the files again.

 

“Hey, hang on a second.” Seth tried to gentle his tone a little. “Look, I know it seems like I’m dipping out on you, but I promise that isn’t the case.”

 

“I didn’t think that!” She protested, hastily enough that he knew that was _exactly_ what she had been thinking. “You’re an athlete, a top of the line competitor. _Obviously_ training would take priority! You need to do your…your cross-body murder sprints and stuff.” She continued awkwardly.

 

Seth couldn’t help his cackle. “Is _that_ what you guys think I’m doing all the time?”

 

“Is it an actual exercise? I just made it up on the spot. Oh God, it’s real, isn’t it?” She sounded horrified and that made him laugh harder. “No wonder Mr. Helmsley says you train too much. _Murder_ is involved in the workout name!”

 

“Listen, you have my company e-mail. If you give me yours, we can go back and forth about stuff even if I’m not around. I always have my phone.” Seth said once he got himself back under control. He didn’t give out his _actual_ contact information anymore, _fool me once_. Plus it was easier to keep correspondence professional and on-course if he knew every message could be seen by Hunter, should he so choose to ‘check in’ on how things were going. _Wouldn’t want anyone getting double-crossed, now would we?_ Seth’s smile faded.

 

“Well, when do you work out? I don’t want to interrupt your murder activities.” She asked, her phone already out and open to a calendar page.

 

Seth waved off her concern. “Don’t worry about that. It takes a lot to break my focus when I have my phone silenced.”

 

“Okay. I uh, I guess I’ll do some research and get back to you at some point, alright?” She asked hesitantly.

 

“Sounds fine. I’ll talk to you soon. I’m sorry again about all of this crap. I’m sure you have _way_ more than enough to do without dealing with this as well.” Seth was pretty sure he’d never apologized this many times to the same person in his _life_.

 

“It’s going to take some wiggling, but I think I can handle it!” Her spirits raised once more, she gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

 

_Thank you_.

 

The simple phrase stuck in his brain through his workout. He was having a hard time remembering the last time he’d been thanked for something. Which, granted, might be more of a reflection on his currently self-dedicated pursuits. But still!

 

Seth slowed the treadmill to a jog, beginning his cool-down process. His phone abruptly lit up with an email and he scrolled through it while he continued his run. It mostly just seemed to be a wall of different pictures and he realized she was sending him things to get his input.

 

- _I dig the Ninja Turtle masks but I know Hunter won’t. Centerpiece idea good. Sure Steph has a million glasses around that need using so I’ll put in a request for a box or two. Trust ur judgement on napkins._

 

Seth put the phone down for a second, then quickly picked it back up.

 

- _I should be done here in 20 mins. Cafeteria?_

 

…

 

She actually had some _good_ ideas. Seth felt like it had been a lifetime since he had encountered that. Normally he kind of had to come up with things on the fly or live with the so-so cards the Authority decided to deal him ( _hi Hunter, it’s the Attitude Era calling, can you please stop cherry-picking things from your glory days to reenact?_ ).

 

It was refreshing to still be the smartest person in the room, not by _default_ but by actual effort. They went back and forth almost constantly over the weeks leading to the party. Seth found himself leaving his phone on vibrate even if he was working out, not wanting to miss any details.

 

He didn’t _stop_ working out, mind you, he just wanted to know exactly how long she had to wait for his responses.

 

Had him a little smug, if he was honest. The fact that he was still working out just as much as before, having just as many matches even while he helped plan for this party. This dumb, stupid, not-Halloween Halloween party, with fancy _hors d'oeuvres_ like shaved prosciutto and _watercress_. Seth blanched. He knew he was mostly miffed because Hunter and Stephanie had shot down his apple bobbing idea. He’d thought it might be fun! They approved of his dog in a black tux but they couldn’t get past the apple bobbing? _Ridiculous_.

 

He huffed, racking his weights and stepping back to stretch again. _Come to think of it, I haven’t actually heard from her yet today_ , he mused as he swung his arms. _I mean yeah, it’s only eight o’ clock, but still. Kind of strange_. Breaks in the routine always made him nervous. _Couldn’t have anything to do with what you did to ruin someone_ _ **else’s**_ _routine, could it?_

 

Seth shook his head at himself. What was done was done. It was no use crying over dented chairs. The Authority hadn’t _exactly_ been the land of opportunity he’d been promised, but it beat him having to crack two hard-headed idiots upside the skull just to make them get along day in and day out.

 

It was incredibly entertaining to him that his teammates had actually _stuck together_ once he’d abandoned them. And by ‘incredibly entertaining’, he meant ‘absolutely _horrifying_ ’. Because that implied that he _was_ , in fact, the weak one out of the bunch. Not so much the glue holding them together, but the wedge driving them apart _pretending_ to be glue.

 

He’d been thinking so hard he hadn’t realized he was just _standing_ in the rack, his hands on his hips as he gave his weights the mother of all death glares. The touch on his arm made him jump about six feet. He whirled to face whoever had interrupted him, a furious expression already settling in. “ _What’s_ the-!” Seth instantly slacked off when he realized who it was. “Oh! Hey, what brings you down to the dungeon?”

 

“It definitely has that ‘Pit Of Despair’ vibe. Did you do the decorating?” She asked, gesturing at the crossed hammers on the far wall.

 

Seth chuckled. “Nah, that’s all Hunter. I would have gone more subtle. Like a repeating pattern of my face in the wallpaper.” He leaned against the rack, desperately trying to be casual as he slowly realized he absolutely _reeked_ of sweat. “You didn’t answer my question, though.”

 

“Oh! You weren’t picking up your phone, and Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley said you would probably be down here so I…should I have not come down here? Oh my God, did I interrupt your box jumps? I’m sorry, I didn’t--I just thought it was weird because you’re usually really prompt about responding and I got nervous.” She dissolved into flustered babbling and Seth’s brow furrowed. He’d had his phone on the bench the whole time and it hadn’t gone off once!

 

The battery was dead. Because of _course_ the battery was dead. “Shit, I must have forgotten to plug it in last night. Either that or it’s already crapped out and I need a new one.” He sighed, flipping the phone back over on the bench. “Well, you’re here now. So what’s up?”

 

“No no, I don’t want to cut in on your work time!” She said quickly, clutching at her own phone like it was a lifeline. “It’s just small stuff, last things to sign off on. I can wait.”

 

Seth grunted, a little startled at her respect for his regiment but also annoyed at her protesting. “I was just about to start my cool down session,” _probably, what time_ _ **is**_ _it anyhow?_ “Sit down and fire away.”

 

After a few more minutes of coaxing, she _finally_ took a seat on the bench opposite the rack. She opened up her notebook and then started tapping away at her phone. “What’s your take on black and white straws? And balloons, mylar or latex?”

 

“Straws are good, I’m sure there will be people who don’t want to ruin their paint. Mylar balloons. Latex allergies are fuckin’ _rampant_ in our referees from all the years of using latex gloves.” Seth paused, rolling a tennis ball over the tense area that always lurked in the base of his neck. “Make sure they’re matte mylar though. The shiny ones are too crinkly and I know Steph will complain.”

 

“God, what would I do without you?” She mumbled. Seth was surprised (and slightly gratified) to hear no sarcasm in her tone.

 

“Never mind _me_ , I have no idea how long I’ve been down here so thank _you_ for breaking my concentration. What time is it? What _year_ is it?” Seth squinted at the clock. “Oo, I’m gonna’ feel this one tomorrow.” He had gone forty minutes _over_ his usual time. Creature of habit, work until the alarm sounded. Served him right for being careless about plugging in his phone.

 

“I thought for the centerpieces we should use those battery-powered tealights? I know the real ones are less expensive, but if Mr. Kane is going to be there I’d hate for anything to get out of hand.” And _that_ was why Seth was thankful Stephanie hadn’t decided that he needed to plan this by himself. Because holy hell, he would _not_ have thought of that.

 

“Good plan, _good_ plan.” He praised, grinning. “You considered doing this full-time?”

 

“Yes, actually!” She replied, returning his smile when she glanced up. “The planning is what I’m good at. We’ll see how my execution skills fare.”

 

“I’m good at lifting.” Seth offered, feeling like an idiot the second the words left his mouth. _Yes, congratulations. Way to sell yourself._ “I mean. I can move things or reach stuff. Inflate balloons.” _Well, sort of. The tank exploded_. _Got almost all of those balloons done, though, no thanks to_ _ **Jacobs**_ _._

 

“Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley volunteered her Cricut thing to make a bunch of bats. Want to help me punch holes in them and then hang them up?” She asked hopefully.

 

“I can absolutely do that, yeah.”

 

Seth wasn’t exactly an ‘arts and crafts’ sort of guy. He kind of fumbled with small, delicate tasks. After he ruined three bats in a row by accidentally poking the hole in the wrong area, he figured he should probably take a step back before he hurt something. At least she was a good sport about it, permitting him to mess around with a ladder that was much sturdier than he was used to.

 

Once they had hung the bats, assembled the centerpieces and ensured that the caterer was able to get in and out freely, she turned to him with an excited smile. “Look at what we did! This is going to be so cool. I wish I could come and see what it looks like when everyone else is here.” She said wistfully.

 

Seth came to a grinding halt. “You…what?” He asked dumbly. “You’re not gonna’ be here?”

 

“I’m not invited, Mr. Rollins, I’m just one half of the organizers.” She pointed out, already frowning at her notepad again.

 

“But…” _I_ _ **want**_ _you to be there you put in so much work you did_ _ **all**_ _of this-!_ Seth barely kept his explosion at bay, chewing on his lower lip instead. “Who am I supposed to hang out with?” He finally asked. “If you’re not coming, I mean.”

 

“You would have hung out with _me?_ ” She asked, sounding like she might be flattered. “I’m um…I’m not sure, I have the guest list here, if you want to…” She trailed off as she passed him the piece of paper.

 

Seth stared at it without actually seeing any of the names. He knew he probably seemed like a sulky brat, but he didn’t really _enjoy_ parties all that much to begin with and if the _one_ person in this building that he was at least comfortable with wasn’t going to be there…

 

_Damn it all_. He handed the paper back and got to his feet, dusting off his somewhat worse for the wear skinny jeans. His five minute warning alarm started going off and he grimaced, moving to unplug his phone from the wall. “Need to give the powers that be their final update.”

 

“We’re green across the board! I know you’re going to have fun.” She said, her bright smile doing nothing to alleviate her wistful expression.

 

Seth opened his mouth to say something, _anything_. “I…I appreciate everything that you’ve done.” He cringed at how formal the words sounded. “This wouldn’t even be happening without you. So thank you.”

 

“It was nice working with you.” She replied solemnly, extending her hand for him to shake.

 

Seth cupped her hand and kissed her knuckles instead, just the faintest brush of his mouth and facial hair. She stared at him wide-eyed and Seth knew for a fact he needed to leave. _Right now_. “I’ll see you around.” He hoped he sounded sure about that. She nodded and he let himself smile. Just a little bit. For her.

 

…

 

Everyone wanted to congratulate him on all the ‘hard work’ that _he_ had put in. From the simple, understated masks to the muted lighting and quiet music, everything was apparently a stroke of genius.

 

Seth wanted to run while Stephanie praised him for ‘his’ work on the centerpieces. No matter how many times he tried to bring up the fact that he’d hardly _done_ anything, people were tripping over themselves to pat him on the back. It was more than irritating to know for a fact that everyone thought he was incompetent _except_ for when he was in the ring.

 

He took great joy (for once) in telling everyone that it had been a _joint effort_ between himself and the actual genius. “All I did was give some insight and hang some bats.” It was an odd experience, getting praise and feeling like he _didn’t_ deserve it. Seth didn’t care for the guilty sensation one bit.

 

Hunter was carrying Kevin with him under the guise of ‘introducing' him, but the traitorous tuxedo-clad Yorkie was clearly sound asleep in the burly man’s secure grip. Seth’s fond smile paled as he wondered if that was going to be his own fate. To be carted around by the Authority, made strangely docile and uncaring by his own single-minded pursuit of that elusive _best_.

 

A lapdog.

 

It was suddenly difficult to breathe. He felt like there were too many people around him, pressing in on all sides. Still congratulating him. Was _this_ how it would be? Other people’s work pawned off as his own, guilt lurking until he finally learned to ignore it? Seth’s fists clenched, his jaw going tight.

 

The stifling sensation persisted as he made his way through the tangles of people and escaped out into the hallway. He leaned against the wall, his head knocking back into the surface behind him as he tugged his stupid mask off and dropped it on the floor. “You’re okay.” He muttered to himself. “This is just temporary. A year, _maybe_. You’re okay. You’re not going to turn into that, worrywart.” He ran a hand through his hair, successfully ruining the sort-of bun it had been in at one point. The faded blond section hung in his face, _yellow streak a mile wide_ \--

 

Seth growled and set off down the hallway. He knew there were scissors in the desk of his office-slash-gaming room, and while it might be smarter to wait until he could maybe get an appointment with someone who could just dye the chunk back to his natural color or _professionally_ cut it, he wasn’t exactly in the headspace for smart right now.

 

He had his hand on the doorknob to his office before he realized that there was light coming from beneath the door. His brow furrowed. The lights were on a timer with a motion sensor to save energy. So someone was either still in his office, or they _had_ been in his office recently. Carefully, slowly, Seth pressed his full weight down on the handle and then eased the door open so it didn’t squeak.

 

She had his PS4 running, Madden paused on the screen as she studied a few sheets of paper she had scattered around her. Seth realized what they were after squinting for a second. Different _plays_ , all laid out like she was His Overrated Holiness Mike Ditka himself ( _long may he reign_ ). The sheets were scribbled on in numerous places, her messy handwriting in multiple colors to match a key that he assumed only she knew.

 

What team was she even…?

 

“ _-could spell victory for the Bears this year!_ ” The canned commentator exclaimed before she was fast-forwarding the play, making a little satisfied noise when everything connected properly.

 

As much as Seth enjoyed watching his team _succeed_ at something, he was too curious to stay quiet. “What are you doing?”

 

She bolted to her feet, the sheets in her lap dumping onto the floor. The guilty look on her face made Seth want to laugh. What was she, eight? “I’m--well, I’m just…” She trailed off and actually _hung her head_. “I’m sorry.” She said softly.

 

Seth waved off the apology, plopping himself onto the floor beside his beanbag chair. He patted the chair, urging her to sit again. “I don’t share my toys with just _anyone_. But since you’re playing as the Bears, I’ll make an exception.”

 

“I thought you were supposed to be at the party, I didn’t think you would…I promise, I didn’t mess with your presets or anything like that.” She tried to explain, still just standing there wringing her hands like she was in _Big Trouble_.

 

Seth grunted in annoyance, tugging his tailored pants up a little so he could actually pull his knees in. “I _am_ supposed to be at the party. Just didn’t feel like it anymore. Steph keeps passing off your work as mine and Hunter is carrying my fucking dog around and…”

 

_And Jesus Christ I miss_ -

 

Seth slammed the brakes on _that_ thought as fast as possible. He didn't deserve to miss _either_ of them. Not after putting Dean's head through cinderblocks or standing by while Triple H demanded Roman wrestle him mere _days_ before having emergency surgery. Yeah sure, the Authority didn't _know_ about the hernia issue, Reigns had a tendency to strap in and endure. But as their one-time brother, Rollins still felt weirdly responsible for the garbage ( _and cinderblocks_ ) he put the both of them through.

 

Hunter had told him it would fade eventually, ' _just give it time, son_.'

 

“…and I’m tired of being there. I don't like parties to begin with.”

 

“Mr. Rollins, you _do_ realize that’s why I collaborated so closely with you, right?” She sounded almost like she was scolding him. “Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley wanted you to look _competent_ , like you could plan a large-scale thing by yourself or with very minimal help. They need to prove to all their peers and your competitors that you’re a good investment, that you’re able to make good choices both creatively and logistically.”

 

“Oh yeah? That’s what this was? Hunter and Steph pulling more sink or swim bullshit to prove that I can overcome it, right? Because I’m the _future_. Because I’m _talented_.” Seth knew his laugh was raw, nails on a chalkboard. “I don’t work for anything, never worked a day in my life, right? It’s all _talent_.” He’d been picked from his brothers because he was _special_.

 

After a minute, there was the rustle of the beanbag chair. And then she was _touching him_ . Her fingers in his hair, gently gathering all the loose bits of blond and brown to tuck them behind his ear. “You _are_ talented.” She said softly.

 

“Don't.” _Not from you too anything but that don't do this to me dammit_ \--

 

“Hey, shh. _Listen_ to me. You're talented, nobody can deny that, okay? But I know it's not just talent. You're _dedicated_. You give up hours of your day, trying new things to become stronger. It's like you said to Mr. Helmsley. ' _I'm only as talented as my work ethic_ ', remember?” She reminded him. “You _want_ to better yourself. You're not even content with one of the biggest men in the industry telling you that you're talented and that you should relax! If that's not an indicator of your dedication to your craft, I don't know what is.” Her thumb brushed over the facial hair that coated his jaw. “I wanted you to enjoy the party. I didn't think that you would have an issue with being the face of the design team.”

 

“I'm not taking credit for someone else's work.” Seth leaned in to her hand, his eyes half-closing. How long had it been since someone touched him like this? He was drawing a blank. “You're _not_ doing ninety-five percent of the planning and then letting me bask in a spotlight that should be yours. You have to _network_ if you wanna' pursue your dream. Get noticed, build up a list of contacts and stuff. Can't just shove it all on me because _at fuckin' best_ , I'm gonna' be an asshole and at worst...well shit, if there's one thing I can do, it's sabotage lives.” _Including my own, apparently. Everything handed to me on a silver platter and I'm fucking miserable because I'm_ _ **lonely**_.

 

“I don't buy that.”

 

“Well it's a good thing I'm not trying to sell you on it then.” Seth answered stubbornly. His body, stupid, traitorous body, continued to gravitate towards her. Her other hand was on the back of his neck now, fingers dipping beneath the collar of his button-up and absently tracing the scar he had. “What does it matter, anyhow?”

 

“It matters because you're unhappy. To the point where I would assume it's not just the party upsetting you.”

 

“It _doesn't_ matter.” Seth insisted, knowing full well that he sounded like a child. She went to move back and he covered her hand with his own. “Wait, I...” He paused. What would he even say? He'd already dropped the stupid, ' _thank you for your service_ '-style line earlier. “I um.” His free hand cupped the back of her neck. “I...”

 

“Yes?” Her smile was a _bit_ too smug, presumably at his inability to articulate himself. At least she had stopped pulling away.

 

Rollins smiled back, barely resisting the urge to stick out his tongue at her. “Thank you, I guess. For...for even noticing that I'm upset about something. I appreciate it.” She looked at him expectantly and Seth sighed. “I was coming in here for a pair of scissors.”

 

“Scissors?” She asked in confusion.

 

“Yeah. I...I don't know. I kind of had a moment and my brain was like ' _time for a haircut!_ '” He felt stupid but he couldn't think of another way to put it. “I need to get this shit fixed.” He gestured at the blond strands she'd tucked behind his ear. “Or lop it off. Whichever.” _Yellow streak a mile wide, coward_.

 

“I still kind of like it.” She said shyly, her finger drawing tiny circles over the raised area of his scar. “Not that it matters, if you don't like it you should be able to change it.”

 

“I'll take your opinion into account.” It was a little surreal for him to realize that _she_ mattered. Seth swallowed hard, feeling her nails scrape his skin. Like she was testing the waters. “Y'know, this is kinda' unprofessional.”

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

“ _Fuck_ no.”

 

She cupped his face, smiling at him again before she kissed him. It _was_ a test, her body easing more and more against his own as he reciprocated her kiss hungrily. Seth surged up over her, strong arms on either side of the chair caging her in.

 

She began undoing the buttons on his shirt, raking her nails down his back the _second_ she had it open. Seth arched his body, a growl building in his chest as she kissed him and continued to lightly scratch his skin. “You're... _shit_.” He shook his head, tucking his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder and placing a delicate bite on the area. “God, so pretty.” Seth continued stupidly.

 

“Seth.” She breathed in his ear and he shuddered all over. “Is this okay?”

 

“ _Way_ better than okay.” Her hips swayed against his own and he gritted his teeth at the feeling. “This changes nothing, right?” He asked.

 

“Obviously.” She scoffed up at him, sticking out her tongue. “I'm not turning down getting laid if you think I'm worth it.”

 

Seth chuckled, somewhat relieved that she wasn't really into a serious thing either. “You're _absolutely_ worth it. After everything that you've done, you deserve way better than this.”

 

“I will accept my consolation prize with digni- _oh!_ ” Her voice pitched into a high squeak when he ground his hips down into hers roughly. “Oh God.”

 

“Your shirt needs to be open.” Seth ordered, struggling one-handed with the buttons when she didn't immediately move.

 

“I'm not going anywhere.” She retorted breathlessly, attempting to help him. “Bossy.”

 

“I know. I'm greedy.” He admitted. “Want to see all of you.”

 

“You're lucky you're cute when you're bossy.”

 

Seth pulled away to fumble out of his pants, weirdly delighted when she made a noise of protest. “ _Now_ who's the bossy one?” He laughed while she wriggled out of her panties.

 

“Hey, I spend most of my days getting bossed around. I need an outlet somewhere.” She slung her arms around his neck, whimpering when he rubbed his jaw teasingly over her freed breasts. He knew that his facial hair must be gifting her a variety of sensations, and he had his fingers crossed on the hope that they were good ones. He latched onto her left peak and she arched beneath him, pressing her breasts wantonly to his mouth. “ _Seth-!_ ”

 

He couldn't help his groan at how she sounded, reaching down to slowly stroke himself. Her hand followed his and she kissed the top of his head tenderly, her fingers wrapping around his own on his cock. Seth hummed, a little confused at the kiss. Even considering both their states of undress, it seemed _intimate_ , almost overly so. The thought was chased away by her index finger tapping the tip of his cock through his boxers and he raised his head from her breasts, his hair all mussed and falling in his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

“ _Please_.” Was she asking, or ordering? Seth wasn't really sure and it sent a thrill down his spine. He nodded, digging the wallet out of the pile that was his tailor-fitted pants so he could grab a condom. She bit her lip, propping herself up to watch him roll the condom on. “It's not fair that you make everything look good.” She said softly.

 

“Oh, _you're_ one to talk.” Seth gestured up and down her body with his free hand as he re-situated himself over her.

 

She tugged playfully on his blond streak, smiling. “Never shut up, do you? Always have to have the last word.”

 

“Let's hope.” Seth kissed her fiercely and thrust his cock into her. _Fuck_. Her nails dug at his ribs and he growled, probably a bit _too_ satisfied with her wordless reaction. Her mouth was open against his own, panting little moans issuing into the barely-there space between them. “Pretty sure I win this round.” He murmured, shaking the hair back out of his face. Her walls flexed down on him abruptly and he sucked in a startled breath, leaning back and shifting her hips to get a better angle.

 

The look on her face was pure delight and Seth felt idiotically proud of himself for putting it there. She cried out every time he moved, her pussy _hot_ and _slick_ and she was trembling already, waiting for him to coax it out of her.

 

Seth eagerly obliged, two fingers slinking down to play with her clit as he rasped in her ear, “ _How's that?_ ” He bit down on her earlobe afterwards, just a little nip. But that, maybe combined with how heated his tone was, seemed to be enough to push her over the edge. She went into spasm around him and he snarled when her hips bore down on him, her body shaking. _One's not enough_.

 

“ _Seth-_ ” She sobbed as he held her tight to his chest, moving the both of them to the floor. There, in the wreckage of her play sheets he set into her in earnest, whole body focused on his task as he did his damnedest to make his strokes _deep_. Her knees over his shoulders, her fingernails clawing desperately for purchase on his back while she urged him on, her voice cracking the best thing he'd heard in his life.

 

She came again and he _felt_ it, her pulse thrumming under his fingertips as he cupped her neck, slid his thumb over the smooth skin and just _smiled_ down at her like he had all the time in the world. She dragged him down to her mouth for a kiss, her hands in his hair again. Seth was a little embarrassed at his lacking stamina (for him, anyway). Usually he ended up finishing himself off while his partner caught their breath, reduced to a quivering mess by his single-minded focus. But something about the way she engaged with him, unafraid to yank on his hair or scratch at him, played havoc on his senses. Seth found himself gritting his teeth and struggling to hold off, his whole body tight.

 

“Come for me, please.” She crooned to him, all flushed from coming herself and looking none the worse for the wear even as he pounded into her mercilessly. Seth knew that at best, this was a ragged piece of Scotch tape on his fractured situation, but _Christ_ if it wasn't fun to apply.

 

He looked away when he came. The eye contact was a little...too much, always had been. Instead of forcing him to look at her though, she just tucked his face into her neck and stroked his hair while he gasped and panted and _twitched_.

 

“Thank you.” She murmured, starting to giggle when he raised a hand in a shaky thumbs-up. “Still want that haircut? I can schedule an appointment if you were serious.”

 

_I still kind of like it_.

 

Seth shook his head, rolling over and promptly laying on his controller. “Ah, Jesus! Shit.” He yelped, rubbing his hip and barely resisting the urge to pitch the thing at the wall. “Fuck. You want me to dig out my other controller and we can go a few rounds?” He asked while staring at the ceiling, not really expecting an answer.

 

“Dibs on the Bears.” She reached over him for her panties.

 

“Hey, c'mon! The Bears are _my_ team!” Seth protested, snatching up the article of clothing and bolting to his feet. “You're not getting these back!”

 

“Oh no, whatever will I do with no panties?” She rolled her eyes at him and just tugged her skirt back down, straightening out her bra and re-buttoning her shirt. In a minute or two she looked wholly put together again.

 

Seth, on the other hand, was still standing there with his boxers around his thighs, condom on his semi and a pair of panties awkwardly gripped in his hand. At least he wasn't breathing hard anymore?

 

She scooped his controller ( _ **his** controller!_ ) up off the floor and returned to the team customization screen, glancing at him expectantly. “Well, where's your other controller?”

 

“That one is _mine_ , you can have the other one.”

 

“No way. I at least know that this one works.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts! Listen, _Money In The Bank_ , Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley cater to your whims. It won't kill you to not have your way this once.” She reasoned. And yeah, she was right.

 

“...but that one's _mine_ \--”

 

…

 

_Kevin could smell him, trotting on short legs down the hallway as he sought out the best human. Around the corner there was light streaming from an open door, the scent getting stronger as the small dog tracked him down. He'd had just about enough of this tuxedo business._

 

_His human and his human's human were doing that thing with the flashing lights again, little humans on the wall screen jittering everywhere. Her shoulder bumped the best human's and Kevin knew that his human was happy because he bared his teeth at her. Humans were so strange._

 

_Kevin yawned and climbed into the best human's lap, curling up and settling down in the familiar territory. It had been an exhausting day of networking and protecting the silly big human from the crowd, and more than anything the little dog was looking forward to his nap._

 

_The best human was still a good human, even if he did put Kevin in this... **tuxedo**. He ought to know that Kevin came with his own clothes at this point. Silly human._

 

 


End file.
